


A god made of soap

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Old Spice - Freeform, Soap, with a ship on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: “You may want to take a mask” had been Will's greeting from Jack while arriving the crime scene, “it’s the smell that warn the neighbour something was wrong”.





	A god made of soap

“You may want to take a mask” had been his greeting from Jack while arriving the crime scene, “it’s the smell that warn the neighbour something was wrong”. And it was a miracle the killer had not been caught and not drive any attention with the smell. Will have not seen the corpse yet that the odour was already over powering. And, he had a mask on, something design to dull the odours. There was a strong smell of alcohol and detergent that was almost burning his throat. But also an over chemical perfume scent, one he knew quite well as it was the same as his after-shave.

The body was the one of a black man, in his mid-twenty early thirties, he was looking as someone that was used to use the gym a lot, no useful muscle only aesthetic ones. He kind of looking as he could be on the cover a ‘beach and babes’ magazine. Well, more likely, he could have been, Will was fairly certain one could not be after his death. The body was staged showing, muscles flexing, one leg bend and the other knee on the floor. It was an obvious parody of any bodybuilder show. The man was only wearing a small red swimsuit. He had a large incision on his lower stomach, almost hidden by the swimsuit. The spleen had been taken and so had been the rate, even if they were probably full of chemical proteins. The main obvious thing was the thick coat of jelly type liquid, with a heavy sent to it, that would be latter analysed as soap.

The scene stood out to Will as a Reaper’s one, it had exactly the same feel, the same pattern and the same key points. But it had little to no sense. This scene was directly inspired by the Old Spice adds, the one that were running on TV few years ago. But the Reaper had never seems to be the kind to watch TV, or to drought inspiration by this king of program. Ha was an ass, with a huge ego and pretentious regarding his intelligence regarding other. He was one to be driven by a love of classical painting and masterpieces, not garbage TV. “I don’t know Jack. This ring to me as the Reaper, but it’s so wrong that I cannot be certain”.

Will have walk back to his car, handing back the mask to the first tech he had crossed, not bothering to wait for Jack response. He drove a few miles before stopping on the side of the road and starting a call. He hit two buttons, calling his last contact, waiting through the beeping and going to the voice mail. “Hannibal, you’re an ass. If my after-shave was really that bad you could have nicely asked me to stop. They were no need for this”.


End file.
